Stupid in love
by Queen - K i r e i
Summary: Hay ciertas cosas que solo un hombre muy enamorado haría. - - SasuSaku.


A/N: Solo una pequeñisisisísima escena, producto de escuchar demasiada música cursi, no ocupar mi tiempo en estudiar y ser una romántica empedernida.

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío y sigo siendo pobre como rata.

Soundtrack inspirativo: Call me maybe – Carly Rae Jepsen.

* * *

—Bonito… ¿trapeador?

Indignada, Sakura alzó sus ojos verdes para encarar al impertinente que se había atrevido a humillar el trabajo que le había llevado toda la mañana. Y de alguna forma, no se sorprendió al descubrir que se trataba de Sai.

—Es un _suéter_ —aclaró la kunoichi con el tono más impasible que tenía, aunque el tinte rosa que había empezado a cubrir sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza, la delataba.

—Un suéter… claro —el chico le quitó el montón de lana que descansaba sobre su regazo y lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente—. Definitivamente cada vez me sorprendes más, fea. No creí que existiera algo más horrible que tu comida, pero aquí vas y me demuestras que sí.

Sakura le arrebató con fuerza la prenda, completamente indignada.

—¡Nadie preguntó tu opinión!

—Y se supone que es para Uchiha, ¿no? —inquirió, ignorando por completo la exaltación de la chica.

—Yo… — Sakura se revolvió incómoda y ahora el tono de su pelo era perfectamente comparable con el de su rostro—. Pues sí, pensaba dárselo a Sasuke-kun.

—Hn. No creo que Uchiha se atreva a usar eso en público. Si es que no lo carboniza nada más al verlo, claro.

Sakura iba a replicarle con un abanico de insultos bastante coloridos, pero un chakra y una voz demasiado familiares la detuvieron.

_Genial._

—¿Qué es lo que no usaría en público, Sakura? —Sasuke caminaba hacia ellos, con aire despreocupado y con sus manos en los bolsillos. La chica presumió que si había aparecido a unos cuantos metros de distancia, no había podido escuchar el resto de la conversación.

—¡N-Nada, Sasuke-kun! ¡Nada importante! —sonrió nerviosamente, escondiendo la prenda detrás de su espalda—. Ya sabes como es Sai, siempre diciendo cosas que no debería…

—Sakura —el Uchiha, que la conocía demasiado bien, al parecer no estaba para rodeos y tonterías—. ¿Qué tienes escondido allí?

—Sasuke-kun, ya te dije que no es nada, solo… una tontería.

—Vamos, fea, hace unos instantes estabas muy emocionada por tu creación, si incluso te esmeraste y todo.

El Uchiha le dirigió una mirada de fastidio al otro chico, como preguntándose por qué siquiera se encontraba allí con ellos, pero Sai simplemente le dirigió una mueca que solo consiguió irritarlo más.

—Muéstramelo, Sakura.

Aquello pilló de sorpresa a la aludida.

—Sasuke-kun, ya te dije que no es nada. Es más, ni siquiera está terminado.

—Sólo enséñamelo.

—¡No! —la chica ahora negó fervientemente con la cabeza, alejándose unos pasos.

—Hazlo, fea, seguro que le encantará.

—¡Cierra la boca, Sai!

—Que me lo enseñes.

—¡No, Sasuke-kun!

—Hazlo.

—¡Dije que no!

—Piénsalo, incluso podría distraer la atención de su estúpido pelo de gallina.

—¡Sai!

—Hn.

—Sasuke-kun, ¡no-!

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. En un momento le estaba gritando a Sai y al siguiente Sasuke había aparecido detrás de ella, arrebatándole su fallido intento de tejer un suéter como la gente.

¿Dios, por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas?

—Sakura… —el Uchiha parpadeó repetidamente, como tratando de descifrar lo que tenía en sus manos—. ¿Esto es… para mí?

—Oh, Sasuke-kun —Sakura había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se había sonrojado en tan solo unos cuantos minutos—. Sólo quería hacerte un pequeño regalo por la lesión que te hiciste la semana pasada, pero no tuve tiempo hasta hoy y _realmente _quería darte algo y se me ocurrió que podía tejer, pero ya ves que ha sido un desastre y de verdad que no sé qué decir, porque está horrendo y…

—Sakura, cierra la boca un momento —la cortó el Uchiha algo mareado de su monólogo. Observó con más detenimiento el (recién descubierto) suéter. La verdad es que sí era un verdadero desastre; los bordes estaban desiguales, tenía algunos agujeros, puntos mal hechos y esas motas rojas (que _supuso _debían ser tomates) le daban un aspecto aún más lamentable, pero… la kunoichi ya se veía lo suficientemente avergonzada como para soportar otra burla más.

Así que ante la mirada sorprendida de Sakura y la aburrida de Sai, se colocó la prenda con un rápido movimiento, sin decir ni una palabra más.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué haces? —la chica observó avergonzada como el horroroso suéter ahora descansaba sobre el Uchiha, dándole toda la razón a las palabras de Sai: Era sencillamente horrible, aunque Sasuke no desmerecía. En lo absoluto.

—¡Veo que ya están reunidos! —la ruidosa voz de Naruto se hizo presente en el lugar, captando la atención de todos—. Llegaron temprano, no pensé que – ¡Joder, Sasuke-teme! ¡Qué es esa porquería que llevas puesta! ¿Acaso te peleaste con un vagabundo y le robaste el animal que iba a ser su cena?

El Uchiha cubrió su cara con una mano. Naruto y su estúpida bocaza…

Desvió su mirada hacia la chica, esperando que no se encontrara demasiado mal debido a las constantes burlas hacia su trabajo, pero se sorprendió al verla perfectamente normal, e incluso con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Así que fue la misma Sakura la que contestó.

—Es un _maldito_ suéter, Naruto. Yo misma lo tejí. Y si no quieres que te teja uno a ti también y te haga cosas aún peores, entonces abstente de cualquier comentario negativo, ¿entendiste?

El rubio inmediatamente cambió su expresión de burla a la sonrisa más sincera y cándida que pudo esbozar. Estaba aterrado.

—¡Claro, claro, Sakura-chan! Por supuesto que lo sabía, sólo estaba bromeando. Es más, e_spero _que me hayas hecho uno a mí también. ¡Porque si no, qué desperdicio de talento!

Sasuke miró hacia arriba y suspiró, llenándose de paciencia.

—Sé que tu turno en el hospital está por comenzar, te acompaño hasta allá.

—Pero Sasuke-kun, ¿no te avergonzará que todos en la aldea te vean así? —inquirió Sakura, no muy segura de su propuesta.

—Hn —respondió simplemente él, comenzando a caminar en dirección al hospital. Aún algo desconcertada, Sakura lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo, dando largas zancadas.

Naruto y Sai se miraron con extrañeza, como preguntándose qué demonios acababa de pasar, pero fue el moreno el primero en romper el silencio.

—¡Vaya! Si Uchiha es capaz de ponerse esa basura por ella, definitivamente está enamorado de la fea, ¿no crees, Naruto-kun?

—Sí… —el aludido se rascó la cabeza unos segundos, antes de sonreír divertidamente—. ¿Y si los espiamos después que acabe el turno de Sakura-chan?


End file.
